Halloween, The Return of Evil
by OrophinHighElf
Summary: This is a screenplay I wrote for my production company Deepspace9 Productions, were going to begin filming soon and just wanted to get some opinions from fans as to what you guys think and any improvements we could make. Rate and comment thanks!


Halloween

A Screenplay by Stefan Fox

Based on characters created by

John Carpenter & Debra Hill

Opening shot, One year on following the events of Halloween Resurrection.

Coroner walking down a corridor goes into a plain room where a body bag is laying on the tablet. He leans over and opens the body bag.

**Extreme Close up on case, which reads '#011324 Myers, M A'**

Coroner unzips the back – takes out the hand of MM – Extreme close up on Thorn Cult mark on his wrist. The coroner turns to his clipboard and begins to make a note.

Turn to close up on MM face – one eye opens.

**Coroner – dies off screen**

MM gradually gets to his feet and begins to walk out of the room – worms eye view shot MM walking out of sight

– Cut to credit sequence –

**[Tim (voice over)]** I used to love my father's stories about Halloween, the stories of goblins, ghouls, ghosts and witches. But I could see the monster that ate at his conscious [montage of MM] I could see it in his eyes burning like an eternal flame.

Evil on two legs, this blank, pale, emotionless face, and the blackest eyes, the devil's eyes, I'll never forget the night, when it came home. The night pure evil took my father's life.

[Image of End of Halloween VI]

From that day, I swore to myself I would destroy the very evil that plagues the streets. I swore I would never stop until its corrupt soul burnt in hell and its inhumane heart thrust into the eternal fires beneath. But I know deep down in the bottom of my heart that hell would not have him. That it was condemned to roam the earth for the rest of eternity.

**Cut To: **

Hospital Corridor Tim walks down the corridor wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. He carries several files under his arm his left hand is in his pocket.

**Full back shot** of Tim walking down the corridor. A police detective walks up to him with a notebook as he finishes talking to two plain clothed police officers.

[Detective] Doctor Tim Loomis?

[Tim] Erm…yes, what's the problem? Why are there police officers outside my office?

[Detective] There was a break in last night; your office is in quite a state. It looks as if they got in through the window. We don't know what they've take until you look through for items that are missing.

[Tim] But there's nothing in my office, well nothing that anyone would be able to get to.

[Detective] Well I just need to ask you a few questions

[Tim] Of course…

[Detective] How long have you worked for the Haddonfield Mental Health Department?

[Tim] About, six months, I moved over here from England to take over from my Father.

[Detective] You Father was Doctor Sam Loomis?

[Tim] The very same

[Detective] You don't think it was.

Tim quick to respond

[Tim] No I don't think it could even be possible

[Detective] Thank you Doctor Loomis

Tim nods and walks past the detective and into his office. Focus on files littered on the floor. Extreme close up shot of Sam Loomis photograph lying on the floor. Tim picks it up and stands it upright. Tim walks through his office to his desk. Looks over his desk and the files that are littered over it, he places the photograph on the desk and turns looking at two files that are on the floor wide open. The two files are open face down. The two read '#01334 Strode, A D' and '#02234 Strode R K'

[Tim] Shit!

[Police Officer #1] What is it Doctor?

[Tim] It's nothing, nothing at all

Tim walks to the window and looks out his hand on his head contemplating his next move.

Tim walks out of the building and gets into his car, he leaves the car park taking out his mobile phone.

Cut to: Tim in his car

Tim opens his cell phone and dials a speed dial number. He holds the phone to his ear with one hand on the wheel.

[Tim]

This is Tim Loomis with the Haddonfield Mental Health Department; put me through to the State Coroner's office.

Brief five second pause before answer is received.

[Graham] Tim, this is not a good time

Tim cuts in

[Tim] I need to know what happened to the body after it was taken away from the crime scene.

[Graham] It's down in the morgue where all the bodies are kept, why what's the problem?

[Tim] Notify the gate, I'll be outside in five minutes. I need to check that body

[Graham] Your wasting your time Tim, accept it Michael Myers is dead, leave the past where it belongs.

[Tim] Listen to me Graham, and listen to me well. Do you know what day it is? Do you know the date...Hartshore! I don't want anyone to have to live through that night again.

I have to be sure; I have to be sure it's dead.

[Graham] What the hell are you on about Tim?

[Tim] Evil Graham, Evil on two legs

[Graham] I'm telling you Tim you're wasting your time, it's been over a year since…

[Tim] (Cuts in) Let me be the judge of that

Tim hangs up his cell phone and places another hand on the wheel. He pulls into a driveway the entrance to the coroner's hospital.

Guard comes out with a clipboard under his arm and a radio attached to his belt.

[Tim] I'm Tim Loomis; I have an appointment with Dr Hartshore

[Guard] Thank you Sir, follow the drive way and you can park down there – gestures with his hand -

[Tim] Thank You

Tim pulls away and follows the drive underneath the raised barrier.

Guard holds his radio to his mouth

[Guard] Dr Loomis is on his way, I've sent him to reception.

End Scene

Cut to: Street

Establishing shot deserted street

Subtitle: Winchester, South Dakota

October 28th 2009

Cut into Strode house. Late evening Amy comes into lounge. Rachael and Dan are lying on the sofa watching TV.

[Rachel] Where the hell have you been? Have you seen the time?

[Amy] What's the big deal? It's only ten thirty, besides I've been to Matt's

[Rachel] The point is you know I don't like you walking around at this time, especially this close to well…

[Amy] {Laughs} Halloween right? I'm fucking sick of being told what to do, just because some complete pussy of an uncle killed a load of people who I happen to be related to. He's dead Rachel just deal with it!

[Dan] Take it easy Rachael I mean it's not as if she's been anywhere that could be of any concern to you, I mean it's only Matt.

[Rachel] Shut it! (smacks his chest)

[Amy] Exactly, listen to Danny boy a little more Rachel and you would a lot more tolerable.

Amy turns and walks out the room and up the stairs. Rachel turns to Dan, hands on hips not looking too pleased.

[Rachel] Thank you Daniel

Dan smirks and continues to watch TV

[Rachel] Thanks to you I no longer have any influence over my little sister. All I want is for her to be safe.

Rachel sits back on the sofa and puts her head on Dan's chest. Dan puts his arm around her and takes a drink from his glass. The pair continues to watch TV.

[Dan] Of course she's safe, why do you think we brought her all the way out here to live with us. Trust me there's nothing to worry about.

End Scene –

Cut to Tim pulling up outside hospital building. He is met by Dr Hartshore

[Graham] Is there any reason why you intruding in my hospital?

[Tim] Take me to where they took it

[Graham] Alright, if you insist, but I know you're wasting your time!

Graham and Tim walk inside the building

Cut to: Graham opening an locked door. He ushers Loomis through.

[Graham] Why do you need to do this Tim?

[Tim] I need to make sure it's dead; I don't want anyone to have to live through another night like that, not again.

The pair walks down a set of stairs and stop at two double doors which read 'Morgue'

Graham opens the door and walks into the room, a junior coroner on shift stands up and opens a door for Loomis.

Loomis opens his diary and looks at the number he was given by the State Coroner.

'#011324 Myers, M A'

He walks down the row of cases and stops outside the door number given on his sheet of paper.

[Tim] Open it up!

The orderly hesitates to do so

[Tim] Open it up (raises voice) now!

The orderly opens up the room and the three walks in.

[Graham] See Tim I told you, it's dead and buried let it stay that way.

Loomis begins to unzip the body bag and finally after a brief pause pulls it away.

The three look down onto the tablet Tim staggers backwards and turns his head in his hands.

[Tim] It's gone from here the evil has gone!

Tim turns and runs out of the morgue

[Graham] Loomis!

Tim pays him no attention and runs down the corridor

[Graham] Loomis!

Tim runs out to his car and opens the door before he is stopped by Graham

[Graham] Tim where are you going?

[Tim] Winchester!, I need to stop him Graham, I need to kill it for good.

[Graham] Tim Winchester is over two hundred miles away; I mean for god's sake the man is an invalid, do you know what that amount of electricity does to your insides?

[Tim] You're talking about him as if he were some kind of human being

Tim turns and gets into his car

[Tim] That part of him died years ago

Tim starts his engine and drives down the driveway

[Graham] Shit!

Graham turns and runs back inside into the reception area

[Graham] Claire get me the Dakota State Police on line four

[Claire] Yes Doctor Hartshore

Graham runs into his office and picks up the receiver

[Police Operator]

Dakota State Police what is your emergency?

[Graham] Err yes this is Doctor Graham Hartshore at the Richmond Coroner's office Michael Myers has escaped from the Richmond Coroner's Complex, he's heading for Winchester

[Police Operator] Michael Myers, yea ok thanks for the warning, I'll make sure the troopers look out for a guy in a hockey mask too. (Laughs) Michael Myers yea right, how would you like me to trick or treat your ass to a detention cell?

[Graham] You have to believe me officer, Michael Myers in on his way to Winchester; if you're not ready for him it's your funeral.

Graham puts the receiver down and holds his head in his hands.

[Graham] God dammit!

**Cut To:**

Tim leaning against a street light opposite the old Myer's house black shades hiding his eyes. He walks across the street and stands staring at the house. He stands looking at the house.

[Tim] I know you're here Michael, I know you've come home. But I know where they are, do you? I'll be waiting for you Michael, I'll always be waiting.

Tim backs away still staring at the house, he turns and walks across the street to his car

Associated point of view shot of inside the Myers house. **Camera placed behind MM** emphasis on heavy breathing as he looks out on Tim crossing the street

-End Scene-

**Establishing shot of Winchester.** Subtitle: Winchester South Dakota.

October 31st Halloween

Morning, Strode house Amy enters the room and throws her bag on the floor and sits at the table.

[Amy] I really don't want to go to school, it sucks so much ass

[Rachel] I don't care what you say, you're going

Dan enters the room and grabs a slice of toast off Amy's plate

[Dan] Right I'm off, remember I'll be back late tonight so don't wait up for me

[Rachel] Remember you come back drunk you're outside

[Dan] {Smirks} Yea I know I'll have to sleep on the back lawn… again

Dan grabs his bag and exits the house. Rachel grabs her car keys and stands up.

[Rachel] Come on then kiddo let's get you to school

Amy stands up and the pair walks out to Rachael's car.

The car pulls out the driveway and out into the street.

Focus on the Shape standing opposite the house, he enters a car a dead body by the side he follows the two girls onto the road.

**Cut To:**

Tim in a meeting room with two other medical staff, sitting round a table with files on the table and cups of something

[Doctor 1] Why was nothing said Tim, you knew that this kind of thing has happened in the past.

[Tim] I told everybody, nobody would listen. They all presumed that it was dead.

[Doctor 2] Even so Tim, you should still have said something, gotten the body moved down to the federal hospital.

[Tim] I can clearly see I'm wasting my time here, if you need me you can reach me through the Winchester police department.

Tim exits the room and is followed by Doctor 1

Outside, Tim gets into his car but is stopped briefly by Doctor 1

[Doctor 1] Tim it's not our fault, we had no idea

[Tim] Then you should have paid more attention me then!

[Doctor 1] Tim for God's sake Winchester over 150 miles away and the man can't even drive a car

[Tim] He's done rather well in the past!

Tim closes the door and reverses out and drives away. Doctor 1 returns inside.

-End Scene-

**Cut to:**

School classroom Amy is sat at the back of the classroom next to the window. She is looking down at her book

[Over voice of a teacher quoting from a book.]

Amy looks up and out the window the Shape is stood across the road standing watching her standing behind the car he stole.

Amy looks back down at her book a little freaked out.

[Continuation of teacher's voice]

Amy looks back up (Camera focuses on the Shape). He is still stood watching her.

[School Bell Rings]

Amy jumps up and grabs her books. The camera tracks her to the courtyard. Matt is leaning against a wall. He walks up to her and kisses her. She moves her head away.

[Matt] Don't look to pleased to see me

[Amy] I'm sorry, it's just I've had a bit of a freaky afternoon.

[Matt] (Laughs) After and afternoon with the battleaxe I'm not surprised, I'd be freaked out

[Amy] No, I mean there was this really creepy guy at the window

[Matt] (Laughs) Probably Mr Huddlesworth

[Amy] (Punches his arm) Will you take me seriously?

[Matt] (Laughs) Ok…Ok, it's nothing, probably some prick trick or treating

The pair walks out of the school and begin to walk down the street.

The Shape gets back into his car and begins to follow them. Camera at associated point of view shot. Emphasis on the Shape's heavy breathing. As he draws level with them he speeds up and drives away.

-End Scene-

**Cut to: **

Tim driving into Winchester. Late afternoon October 31st

He stops outside the police station and gets out his car and proceeds to walk into the reception area.

[Tim] I'm looking for Sherriff Meakin, where is he?

[Steve] He's in a meeting with the District Attorney, can I take a message?

[Tim] No I need to see him now! [Emphasis]

[Steve] Take a seat and I'll see what I can do, what's your name Sir?

[Tim] I'm Doctor Tim Loomis; I work for the Haddonfield Mental Health Department

[Steve] One moment

Steve holds the phone up to his mouth and speaks quietly into the receiver.

Tim stands and looks around the station

[Steve] Sherriff this is…

Sheriff Meakin cuts him short

[Meakin] Tim Loomis? Haddonfield Mental Health Department what can I do for you doctor? (Holds out his hand)

[Tim] Michael Myers, has escaped from Richmond, he's here in Winchester

[Meakin] Michael Myers is dead and buried he was torched in his own home more than a year ago

[Tim] He's here Sheriff, I know it three years ago he killed Laurie Strode, now he wants her grandchildren

[Meakin] You mean Amy and Rachel Strode there just kids

[Tim] The fact is Sheriff is that Michael Myers is here, in this town I'm telling you he's here to kill those girls and anybody who gets in his way.

[Meakin] Steve, call up Richmond check this out

[Steve] Sure thing Sheriff

[Meakin] {Looks over his shoulder} Rob call up the State Police department on Route 177 tell them to get some people down here.

[Rob] Yes Sir

[Meakin] {Looks back at Loomis} Now if what you're telling me's true

[Tim] It's true Sheriff you've got to believe me

[Meakin] Ok Ok it's true, what can I do to prevent this town from having to go through the same shit as Haddonfield.

[Rob] (Interrupting) No contact with State Police Sherriff, operator says there is some trouble with the line

[Meakin] I'm gonna send someone up there, the phones are never out of service in a State Police Station.

[Tim] First, we need to make sure these girls are kept safe tonight, somewhere it won't find them, get them hidden and behind locked doors.

[Meakin] Rob, where's Nick?

[Rob] He's in CAD

[Nick] Someone say my name?

[Meakin] Nick, I need ya to drive up to the State Police Station on Route 177, I need some help down here

[Nick] We got all the men we need to deal with another lynch mob incident, if that's what you mean.

[Meakin] Trust me, we need all the help we can get tonight just go, call in when your there

[Nick] Sure thing Andy, you got it, you wanna tell me what's going on?

[Tim] Michael Myers is here in Winchester, he's here to kill

[Nick] Michael Myers? (Laughs) yea ok doc, whatever you say.

[Meakin] Just go, call in when your there

[Nick] (Laughs) Sure think boss

Nick grabs his coat and walks out of the Police Station.

Meakin turns back to Tim

[Tim] He's obviously never witnessed evil in its purist form.

[Meakin] Nick's a good cop, spent five years in the Marines he knows what he's doing

[Tim] I hope you right Sheriff

[Meakin] Look, we need to find this son of a bitch soon; I don't want a repeat of Haddonfield, I don't want anyone in my town to have to live through that.

[Tim] We need to find those girls, get the somewhere safe, and as quickly as we can!

[Meakin] All, right, let's go

Meakin grabs his jacket and runs with Tim outside turning to Rob, before he leaves the room his jacket slung over his shoulder

[Meakin] Rob, I want you to try calling the Colorado State Police, get them to send some men over, tell them what's going on.

[Rob] Sure thing Andy

Meakin runs out to his car where Tim is waiting the pair get in and pull away

-End Scene-

**Cut to:**

Matt leaving Amy, Amy crosses the street. She walks across to two girls and they begin to walk down the street.

[Harriet] So…how's lover boy?

[Amy] Shut up

[Harriet Laughs]

[Alex] So you all ready for tonight?

[Amy] I've got some stuff to pick up for the trick or treater's first

[Harriet] (Laughs) Treats for Matt?

[Alex Giggles]

Frontal camera shot of the Shape walking behind them slowly

[Amy] Funny!

Associated point of view shot of the Shape following them stalking them slowly.

Cut back to a frontal shot of the Shape moving behind the hedgerow.

A figure walks towards the girl's…Paul is Alex's boyfriend.

[Paul] Hey girls

[Alex] Hey sweetie

Alex kisses him and they begin to walk down the road towards a junction. The group crosses the road Alex, Harriet and Paul turn and walks to the left down the road leaving Amy walking straight ahead.

[Alex] See ya tonight chick!

[Harriet] Be at mine for eight! Remember!

[Amy] Yea I know, Bye!

Amy walks down the road. The Shape reappears and stands on the junction. He stands and turns his head to the left. The camera focuses on Harriet, Alex and Paul. He turns his head back to the front and the camera focuses on Amy.

Associated point of view shot of the Shape crossing the road and choosing to follow Amy

The Halloween theme begins to play in the background.

-End Scene-

**Cut to** State Police Station

Nick gets out of the car

He walks up to the main door and opens it

Total blackness fills the room and the sound of telephone left off the hook can be heard.

He walks in flashing his maglite littering the floor are files and paper and the bodies of slaughtered and maimed police officers. He walks in slightly and looks into one of the rooms. He gags slightly and returns to his car.

He picks up the radio and speaks into it

[Nick] S.D 9132 to control

[CAD operator] Go ahead Nick

[Nick] The State Police Station is a fucking massacre; there are bodies and shit all over the floor.

[CAD operator] Nick get to the station as fast as you can, the Colorado State Police have dispatched some men and Winsford have got their en route now.

[Nick] I'm on my way

[CAD operator] 10/4 over and out

Nick rushes out of the bloodied police station and jumps back into his car turning on the engine he reverses out of the car park and onto the road.

-End Scene-

**Cut to**: Arrival of city bus. A figure clad in black steps off.

[Camera focuses on the cult of thorn mark on his wrist]

He steps out and walks onto the street. He gets stares from people he passes.

Alex and Harriet pass him and stop and look at him. They stand in Halloween costumes and look at him from a distance.

[Alex] Now that's creepy

[Harriet] Totally…Mega creepy

[Alex] Who do you think he is?

[Harriet] I don't even wanna know

The Man in Black stops and glances up at them from beneath his hat. They walk swiftly away and continue down the street.

Associated point of view shot of the MIB walking down the street. The shot turns into a full back shot. **– End Scene –**

**Cut To: ** Strode House Later Evening

Rachel and Dan are preparing to go out to a student party

[Rachel] You sure your gonna be alright on your own?

[Amy] I'll be fine, just go out and have a good time

Rachel smiles and turns to Dan and pulls him over

[Rachel] (Smiles) How do we look?

[Amy] You look fine, now just get lost and have a good time

Rachel and Dan leave the house, Front Shot of house and Amy standing in doorway

Focus on the Shape's stolen car parked opposite.

(Halloween theme plays briefly and softly)

Amy walks into the lounge and picks up the phone; she dials in a number and holds the receiver to her ear.

[Amy] Hey it's me, well there gone for the night, you coming over, then we can walk to Harriet's (Smiles)

[Matt O.V] Sure, want me to come over now?

[Amy] Yea sure, I'll see you in a few minutes then, cyas!

[Matt O.V] Bye

Amy puts the phone back down and runs upstairs

Associated point of view shot as MM lurks in the house

He comes out of his lurking position and walks slowly into the kitchen, we hear Amy upstairs, MM opens a kitchen draw and his hand moves out and takes a large butcher knife.

The associated point of view shot follows him walking towards the stairs before a knock at the door interrupts him. Amy comes back downstairs to open the door.

MM stands back and hides in the shadows.

Amy opens the door and leans against the frame.

[Meakin] Amy, are you ok? Thank God your safe [looks inside the house from the doorway]

Where's Rachel?

[Amy] Rachel and Dan, they've gone to some student party, Sheriff Meakin what's going on?

[Meakin] No time to explain now [Turns to two police officers standing back behind him on the path]

[Meakin] Tom, Wilson, take her back to the station get her safe

[Tom] Sure thing Sheriff

[Meakin] Go with them, we need to get you safe

[Amy] Wanna tell me what's going on first?

[Meakin] No time sweetheart just go with them

[Amy] But I've got someone coming over

[Meakin] I don't care just go…now!

[Amy] Ok Ok whatever you say

The three walk back down the path to a plain coloured police car the two police officers flank Amy as they open the side car door for her.

[Meakin]

Do you think he's around?

[Tim] I…I don't know, it's possible I mean he knows where they are why does he need to hide anymore?

[Meakin] I think your way off on this one

[Tim] Sheriff, I watched him for years sitting in a room, looking at a wall, seeing past the wall. I spent three years trying to reach him just as my father had done, and another four trying to keep him locked up as I knew what drove that young man to what her did, was purely and simply…evil.

[Meakin] I don't know

[Tim] Death has come to your little town Sheriff, you can either ignore it or you can help me stop it

[Meakin] How do you stop him?

[Tim] I don't know maybe nobody knows how to stop him

Meakin turns to Steve

[Meakin]

Steve, stay here, I wanna know if anyone comes to the house, if they do, I want them down the station.

[Steve] Sure thing Andy

Meakin looks around inside the house before he closes the door the pair walks back down the path and to the Sheriff's car. The pair gets in and pulls away from the house

[Halloween theme plays softly]

-End Scene-

**Cut to:** Harriet's House, late evening

Harriet is sat in front of the TV waiting for Amy

[Harriet] Where the hell is she?

She jumps up and looks out the window

[The Phone Rings]

Harriet lies on the sofa and lifts up the receiver.

[Harriet] Hello

[Alex] Hey chick, where are ya?

[Harriet] I'm still waiting for Amy, I told her to be here at eight.

[Alex] Well Paul and me are on our way to Billy's we'll see you there

[Harriet] Yea yea ok, I'll see you there

[Alex] See ya

[Harriet] Bye

Harriet places back the receiver and lies on the sofa. Worms eye view of the MIB walking past the window.

-End Scene-

**Cut to:** Matt arriving at the Strode House

He walks up the path and knocks on the door

[Matt] Amy, open up its cold out here

[Matt] Amy quite fooling around and open the door!

Matt pushes the door ajar and walks in to the dark hallway

[Matt] Amy? Rachel...Dan? (Dead Police Officer in the Background)

Matt looks around and flicks on a light

[Matt] What the fuck?

Matt looks around some more before he walks up the stairs

Associated point of view shot of MM lurking beneath the stairs as he watches Matt

He begins to walk slowly stalking Matt silently.

Cut to: Matt upstairs looking around

[Matt] Amy?

MM appears from the shadows Matt turns around and faces MM

[Matt] Nice fucking try Dan, but you didn't scare me

MM stands looking at Matt tilting his head from side to side

Matt walks forward

[Matt] What you not here me? I said you didn't scare me; you can take off the pussy looking mask now

Matt reaches to remove the mask. MM grabs his wrist and twists it. Matt wreathes in pain as MM raises the knife and lines it up to Matt's throat

Extreme close up of Matt's face as MM rams the knife into his throat.

Matt's lifeless corpse falls to the floor

MM begins to walk away towards the stairs

-End Scene-

**Cut to:** Loomis and Meakin in patrol car

[Meakin] What do we do now?

[Tim] We need to find that other girl, whilst she is still out there…she's in mortal danger

[Meakin] That's no fucking good to me; I need to know where he would go

Tim looks out of the window

[Meakin] Loomis!

The radio crackles in Meakin's patrol car

[Nick O.V] 9132 calling Sheriff Meakin

Meakin picks up the radio

[Meakin] Who's this?

[Nick O.V] It's Nick

[Meakin] Say again?

[Nick O.V] It's Nick

[Meakin] Where are you?

[Nick O.V] I'm by the bakery heading West on the Skertville road

[Meakin] Get the hell back into town, head up 14th Street and I'll meet you by the bypass

[Nick O.V] 9132 10/4 over and out

Meakin places the radio back down and looks at Tim

[Meakin] We need to find Rachel, and soon

[Tim] We need to know where she is first

[Meakin] I'll call through to the station, get them to give us a location

[Tim] There's no time for that, where do they go?

[Meakin] Who?

[Tim] The college students, where do they go…to drink and get high?

[Meakin] Erm…The old farm the old Hewitt place off route 199

[Tim] We need to get there…Now! If Michael Myers is going to be anywhere it's going to be closer to that girl than you think.

Outside pan shot of the car turning at a high speed in the road and speeding off in the opposite direction.

Meakin picks up his radio again as he drives

[Meakin] This is Meakin calling all outbound units; backup needed at the old Hewitt farm off route 199

[Police Officer #2 V.O] 82213 en route to Birchen Farm 10/4

[Police Officer #3 V.O] 82254 en route ETA 5 minutes

[Nick V.O] 9132 en route, Andy, patrol found a body at the Strode house IC1 Male around 17, body's been taken to the State Coroner 10/4, as well as Steve

[Meakin] Is he ok?

[Nick V.O] Andy his neck was snapped clean in half

[Meakin] Oh God!

[Tim (looking out of the window)] So it begins

Meakin puts his radio back down and places his other hand on the steering wheel

[Meakin] I can't believe you let him out

[Tim] I didn't

[Meakin] Then how do you explain all of this?

[Tim (shouting)]

The staff were unprepared {throws a box of matches onto the dashboard} there was nothing I could do about it, they wanted to believe it was dead and buried.

[Meakin] You could have told them what he was

[Tim (shouting)] I told everybody, nobody would listen

Meakin pulls up down a track off the main road, lights can be seen ahead. He pulls up outside and old farm building. The area is deserted.

[Meakin] Shit!

[Tim] No party?

[Meakin] There's nowhere else I can think of

[Tim] Who's the most popular student you can think of?

[Meakin] Erm…Billy Marcher he lives with his folks out in a big house about 5 miles away

[Tim] You need to get men there…Now!

Meakin grabs his radio and speaks into it

[Meakin] 813 to all out bound units, change route to 344 Turner Lane Marcher residence

[Police Officer #2 V.O] 10/4 copy that

[Nick V.O] 10/4 copy

Meakin turns the car around and heads back down the track

[Meakin] There's no fucking way of telling where this son of a bitch is

[Tim] He's more predictable then you think, we'll find him close to that which he is hunting

[Meakin] What's that supposed to mean

[Tim] If you look at him and watch him then it becomes easier for you to track him, easier for you to realise what drives him.

[Meakin] What's that?

[Tim] Evil Sheriff, pure evil

-End Scene-

**Cut To:** Billy's house party

Teenagers are all over drinking and dancing.

Alex and Paul are making out in a corner

[Alex] Where are Harriet and Amy?

[Paul] I don't know, and to be honest (smiles) I don't care

Alex giggles and they begin making out again

Rachel and Dan are sat on the sofa drinking Rachel is facing Dan they are talking.

Billy runs into the room shouting

[Billy] Cops! Cops!

The teenagers all begin to run and disperse as a few police officers enter the room

-End Scene-

**Cut To: **Outside shot – Loomis & Meakin

The car turns down a battered track towards a big house headlights can be seen the sign of a police presence with officers outside.

[Tim] I'm telling you Sheriff, there was some kind of subconscious intelligence driving him, telling him to kill.

Meakin pulls up and gets out of the car Nick walks up to him his shotgun slumped over his shoulder

[Meakin] What's going on?

[Nick] We found the girl, she's fine

[Meakin] We need to get her back to the station, where is she?

[Nick] She's over there (Points)

Two officers bring her over

[Meakin] Take her to the station

[Nick] Sure thing boss

Nick escorts Rachel to the car and opens the door for her.

He closes the door and gets in the driver's seat

Tim watches as Nick drives away with Rachel in the back of the car

[Tim] We need to get these kids home and behind locked doors

[Meakin] I'm gonna contact the TV and radio station and get them to put out a special broadcast.

[Tim]

No if you do that they'll see him on every street corner and in every back yard, just tell your men to keep their mouths shut and their eyes open.

[Meakin] Doc, I don't think he would come all the way out of town

[Tim] You don't think? You never saw the rage inside him, the force that was driving him, I'm telling you he'll be out here somewhere; make sure your ready for him.

Tim begins to walk down the track and looks into the darkness

[Meakin] Where the hell are you going?

Tim ignores him and continues to walk into the darkness

He stands looking down the track

[Tim] What are you going to do now Michael, we have them both, and you can't win. Your game's over Michael…Mine however is just beginning.

Tim turns around and looks Meakin and walks back towards him

[Tim] We need to get to the police station; we need to make sure everybody is behind locked doors

[Meakin] What's the rush Loomis?

[Tim] Back in Haddonfield in 1988 Michael Myers broke out of custody and killed an entire body of police men along with a man named Dr Terrence Wynn

[Meakin] But Wynn's dead I read about it in the newspaper

[Tim] Can you be so sure about you read in the newspaper?

**Meakin turns to the police officers**

[Meakin] Come on get these kids out of here, let's move them out

Police officers begin to round up the teenagers and begin to get them into cars, Meakin and Loomis stand as the last of the patrol cars pulls away.

Tim gets into the patrol car and leans his head back

Meakin gets in and starts the engine. The patrol car pulls away down the drive and back onto the main road

-End Scene-

Dan returning from the party drunk

**Camera follows him, tracking shot getting closer and closer**.

**Frontal shot** of the Shape in the background

Dan begins to sing in a drunken state lunging all over the path.

[Dan] (Singing Amazing Grace)

[Noise in the Background]

Dan turns to look

[Dan]Hello?

Nothing responds and Dan turns walking on

[Noise is heard]

Dan stops and turns around

[Dan]

Look if I owe you money, I promise you will get it by the end of the week

Nothing responds

Dan turns around and walks some more, the Shape appears from the background following him.

Another noise is heard from behind a garage, Dan turns and begins to look around, the Shape appears and pins him against the wall, lifting him off the floor **Upper body shot of MM holding the knife aloft **returning to Dan as he is stabbed – **do not see stabbing, body falls to the floor – **

-End Scene-

**Cut to:** Winchester Police Station

Nick brings Rachel into the police station Amy jumps up and hugs her

[Rachel] You want to tell me what's going on now?

[Nick] Michael Myers

[Rachel] Michael Myers?

[Nick] Some Doctor thinks that he's out here looking for you

[Rachel] But…he's dead I read it in the news, he can't be alive

[Nick]

Beats the hell out of me, the Sheriff just wants you here as a precaution

Rob enters the room and throws his jacket down on the chair

[Rob] Is this it; is this the fucking night shift?

[Nick] Everyone's out this is it, Me, You and the Jim

[Rob] The Jim? Where the fuck's he?

[Nick] In CAD

An alarm begins to sound

[Amy] What's that?

[Rob] It's the front desk alarm, chill out I'll go see who it is

Rob walks down the corridor to the front desk

[Nick] Sure you two are Ok? You want a cup of coffee or anything like that?

Both Amy and Rachel shake their heads

**Cut to:**

Rob approaching front desk MM is stood in the doorway a butcher knife in his hand

[Rob] Hey dickhead trick or treat somewhere else. This is a fucking police station

MM just stands there looking at Rob tilting his head from side to side

[Rob] Hey asshole you hear me? This is a police station, take your ass somewhere else before it spends a night in a detention cell

MM just stands there looking at Rob

[Rob]

Fucking prick (shouts out to Nick)

Hey Nick, come down here a sec will ya?

Nick stands up and walks down the corridor and stands looking at MM

Rob turns and looks at Nick

[Rob]

This fucking prick wants to play trick or treat; you want to kick his ass?

[Nick (to MM)]

Hey get lost kid, trick or treat someplace else

[Rob]

What did I tell you, now respect for authority these days

Rob turns around MM is facing him face to face

[Rob]

What the fuc…

MM grabs Rob by the throat and raises him in the air. The pressure on Rob's neck causes him to spit blood before his neck snaps

[Nick] Holy Shit!

Nick turns and runs into the police office area taking his handgun from his belt

Rachel jumps to her feet

[Rachel] What's going on?

[Nick] We've got company, stand back!

MM appears in the door way his knife raised in his hand

[Rachel] Oh God!

Amy runs to her and throws her arms around her waist

[Amy] Who's that…?

Rachel is frozen in terror and doesn't respond

[Amy] Rachel who the fuck is that?

[Rachel] It's your Uncle

Amy freezes in terror and looks at MM coming up the stairs

Nick aims his revolver

[Nick] Stand back girls

The Shape walks behind the wall

Frontal shot of Nick aiming his revolver ready to shoot. He walks towards the wall and steps behind it looking round into the corridor. He breathes a little and turns to the girls

[Nick] I want you to get out of here. Take one of the cars from outside and get as far away as you can!

As he finishes Michael comes through the wall his arms outstretched his knife clasped in his right hand.

The girls both scream at the same time

MM stabs nick in the chest three times forcing Nick to his knees. (**Do not see stabbing) **

Nick manages to stand up and smashes the butt of his shotgun into MM's face twice causing the Shape to stumble

However the Shape regains form and disarms Nick forcing the barrel of the gun through Nick's throat.

Both girls scream…

[Rachel] Amy run!!

The two girls run into the back room where Jim is sat at the CAD desk, they barricade the door and run to the opposite end of the room

[Jim] What the hell you doing?

[Amy] He's out there he's coming

[Jim] Who, who's where?

[Amy] Michael…Michael Myers

[Jim] He's where?

MM punches his way into the room his arm coming through the reinforced wooden door

[Jim] Oh you mother fucker

Jim reaches for the headset attached to the CAD computer.

Cut to:

Inside the patrol car the radio begins to crackle.

[Jim] Sheriff Meakin, Sheriff Meakin

[Meakin] What is it?

[Jim]

We've got a problem, there's some psycho brandishing a knife in the station, we have two officers confirmed dead and…

The radio line goes dead

[Meakin] Shit!

He speeds up

[Tim] Its starting again

[Meakin] Well what do we do?

[Tim] I told you the police station was no safer than the streets. All we can do is try to live Sheriff. We need to get those girls out of their alive.

Out shot of the car travelling down a Winchester Street.

-End Scene-

**Cut to:**

Winchester Police Station

MM breaks into the CAD room where the girls are hiding (Girls Scream) Jim gets hold of his revolver and unloads six shots into MM

MM slumps to the floor out of the camera's view Jim turns to the girls to comfort them

[Jim] You need to get outa here go out the back and get as far away from here as possible, the State Police are on their way so it won't be long before this asshole's rounded up.

But whatever you do, don't go home. Got it?

[Rachel (nods)] Yea we've got it

[Jim] Go on get out of here

MM slumps up in the background as Jim watches the girls exit the station

-End Scene-

**Cut to:**

Meakin and Loomis pulling up outside the police station

Amy and Rachel run towards the car Loomis jumps out the car

[Meakin] Loomis!

Tim runs towards the police station from his coat pocket he pulls a six shooter revolver

Meakin gets out the police car and opens the back door for the girls to get in.

**Cut to:**

Inside police station

Tim runs in and stands looking around the empty room. He walks down the corridor and looks at the CAD door which has been broken through. He walks up to it and pushes it open with the barrel of his gun.

He walks into the room cautiously he looks down and kneels running his finger across the floor. On his finger is MM's blood. Tim rubs his fingers together and looks up. On the floor is Jim's mutilated body.

[Tim] Good God!

Tim looks around as he stands to leave the room through the door which Rachel and Amy exited. But a noise in the office room stops him. He turns and walks out into the corridor.

[Tim] Michael?

Tim walks out into the corridor. MM stands a few yards away in the doorway to the main entrance. He stands and stares at Tim

[Tim] Leave them alone Michael, leave those poor girls alone

MM tilts his head to one side then the other

[Tim] If you want another victim take me, but please…Michael….leave this town in peace

MM stands looking at him moving his head from one side to the other

[Tim] Michael…Michael...God damn you!

Tim holds out his arm and unloads six shots in the direction of MM

After his last shot he runs forward and round the corner of the corridor MM is gone. He turns and runs back outside to Meakin who is waiting by the car

[Meakin] What the fuck…do you think you're doing? This is my town and my operation!

Tim walks up to him and points the barrel of his gun in Meakin's face

[Tim] Andy…Michael Myers is out here (points around with his gun)

Now stop being so vulgar and stay with the girls

[Meakin] You're a crazy son of a bitch just like your father was

[Tim] What did you just say?

[Meakin] You heard me

Tim walks up to Meakin and smashes the butt of his gun into Meakin's face knocking the sheriff out cold. He turns to the girls

[Tim] Get in the car! (Points)

The two girls are stood there frozen

[Tim] Get in the car…Now!

[Amy] Why are you doing this?

[Tim] I think I know where he wants to play his game

[Rachel] Why should we trust you?

[Tim] I think I might be able to stop him

[Tim] Now get in the car!

Tim gets into the driver's seat and the two girls in the back. Tim pulls out and drives off down the street.

Shot of MIB looking at them from the shadows

-End Scene-

**Cut to:**

Alex and Paul walking home

They are holding hands, associated point of view shot of the Shape following them

Alex kisses and leaves Paul as she enters her house.

[Paul] Night babe

[Alex] Night Sweetie

The Shape follows Paul a little further before the last shot is of the following Paul, **Death occurs off screen and the last shot is of the shape returning to his car**

-End Scene-

Cut to: Meakin waking up

Meakin holds his nose and stands up looking around. The police station door is wide open he walks up the steps and through the door. Jim's body lies on the floor blood covering the radio control. Meakin puts his hand over his mouth in a gagging motion.

[Meakin] Sweet Jesus

He sits at the radio control desk and lifts the headset up to his mouth

[Meakin] S.D 108 going out on the HPD frequency

[Haddonfield Operator] C.I 108 were reading you loud and clear

[Meakin] I've got two kidnapped girls being brought to Haddonfield by a Doctor Tim Loomis; I need you to make sure he's intercepted.

[Haddonfield Operator] I need some details, car registration, and physical description

[Meakin] He's in a Winchester detective patrol car; it's not that hard to miss for Christ's sake

[Haddonfield Operator] 10/4 I'll get units despatched within the hour

[Meakin] I need to make sure you pick him up, this guy's insane

[Haddonfield Operator] C.I 108 over and out

Meakin stands and leans over on the radio control holding his head in his hands

[Meakin] Shit!

Meakin runs outside and climbs into a patrol car slamming the door behind him he sits looking out of the windscreen he starts the engine.. He reverses out and pulls out onto the street. Mid-shot of the car pulling out and driving away, Halloween theme briefly plays.

Associated point of view shot of MIB standing watching Meakin drive away.

-End Scene-

**Cut To: **Establishing Shot – Deserted Street

Subtitle – Haddonfield, Illinois

Tim pulls up opposite the Myers house. He climbs out of the car and takes out his revolver. He walks around to the back door. He opens it and stands at the side. Camera focuses on the Shape's care on the other side of the road.

[Tim] Get out!

[Rachel] Why are you doing this?

[Tim] I want to stop him; I don't want anybody to live through another night like this

[Amy] But why us why can't you leave us alone?

Tim looks at Amy and helps her out of the car

[Tim] Because you are his only living relatives, if I can lure him out I think I can stop him

[Rachel] So you bring us here?

[Tim] This is where his evil is most pure; if I can sever this evil I can destroy him once and for all

Tim stands and looks up at the Myers house he begins to walk forward and opens the gate.

[Tim] Come on, follow me and stay close

Amy and Rachel follow closely Amy begins to sob softly

Tim walks up onto the decking and opens the door softly he sticks the barrel of his revolver through the door and opens it fully. Mid-shot of the trio entering the house

[Tim] I want you to go upstairs first room on the right I want you to stay there until I come for you, Go Now!!

Amy and Rachel walk slowly up the stairs and sit in Michael's old room, they sit on the floor and Rachel hugs Amy.

[Rachel] Everything will be fine it will all be over soon

Cut to: Tim walking into the old lounge in the Myer's house he holds his revolver in his hand as he walks cautiously

[Tim] Michael…Michael, I know you've come home

He walks back towards the stairs and walks up to where Amy and Rachel are he walks into the room and stands in the doorway.

Amy Screams….Tim turns around MM is standing behind him he stabs Tim in the shoulder forcing him to fall to the ground.

Rachel grabs Amy by the hand pulling here out the room they run down the stairs towards the front door. They get to the door yet the doorknob has been forcefully removed.

[Rachel] Shit!

They turn around MM is at the top of the stairs and begins to walk down

Amy Screams

Rachel pulls her away and they run through the kitchen and begin to tug on the back door. It's locked and would not open

MM walks into the room knife in hand

The girls run out of the room MM grabs Rachael y the hair and pulls her back. Rachel screams. MM stabs her in the back three times throwing her body to the floor.

Amy screams.

[Amy] Rachel!!!! (Cries)

MM stands over Rachel's body and begins to walk towards Amy

[Amy] Leave us alone (Cries)

Amy runs away back towards the stairs she runs up and into Judith's old room she hides in the corner her knees held against her chest.

MM walks up the stairs and into the room.

Amy cries and looks up at him as he walks closer

[Amy] Uncle Michael?

MM stops and looks down at her he begins to lower the knife in his hand.

[Amy]

Please don't do this Uncle

MM stands and looks down at her he holds up his hands and begins to peel off his mask.

Darker shot of MM's face not completely visible he kneels down and runs his hands through his hair a tear dropping down his face.

[Amy]

You have my eyes (Holds out her hand going to touch his face)

Tim appears from the darkness clipping the doorway as he enters MM jumps up and puts his mask back on and begins to swing his knife at Amy

Amy Screams

[Tim] Michael! Stop! Stop This!

The Shape continues to walk towards Amy

[Tim] Michael!

He raises his revolver and unloads a full metal jacket into the Shape, forcing him to stumble out to the window and fall through it to the floor below.

Tim breathes a sigh of relief and goes to the window and looks down at the Shape's lifeless body on the floor.

[Tim] (whispers) I'll see you in Hell Michael

He turns and looks at Amy who is slumped by the doorway.

[Amy] Was that the bogeyman?

[Tim] As a matter of fact, it was

Amy stands up and runs down the stairs to Rachel's body. She holds her in her arms

[Amy] Rachel wake up, please Rachel you can't be dead

Cars can be heard outside and lights are seen.

Loomis returns to the room where the window is and where the shape fell. Meakin appears behind him with the town Sheriff Hoyt.

[Meakin] Loomis?

**View of the garden outside where the Shape fell, there is nobody there, he's gone. **

[Tim] No! No!

[Meakin] What's going on?

[Tim] I shot him, I shot him six times, I shot him in the head, It's gone from here. The evil has gone!

Loomis rushes out past Amy who the camera focus on, she begins to sob

Tim rushes downstairs shouting

Tim walks into the Michael's old bedroom

[Tim] Michael!

He walks into the hallway

[Tim] Michael!

He finally walks into the front room and kneels in the centre of the room

[Tim] Michael!!

**Halloween theme begins to play and a montage of the various locations on the film begins with the focus on the Shape's breathing getting louder. Through this the Shape's feet are seen walking away, a final back shot is of him walking down the street. The final image is of the Myer's house, the breathing is loudest the final shot is a close up of the house with heavy breathing loudly in the background. **

-End Scene to Credits-

Written by: Stefan Fox

Inspired my John Carpenter's Halloween (1978)

Based on Characters created by Stefan Fox, John Carpenter and Debra Hill


End file.
